Systems and methods herein generally relate to security devices and, more particularly, to mobile devices for automatically detecting and recording the physical presence of the mobile device at a designated location.
Many applications exist where it is valuable to be able to detect and prove physical presence of users. Examples include the healthcare industry, plant maintenance, and physical security providers. Current solutions use systems requiring an overt act by the user such as punching a code into a station, swiping a card at a reader, or making an entry in a log.
Tags or identification codes can be maintained in wireless devices that can be read by equipment such as near field communication systems (NFC), radio frequency identification systems (RFID), short-wave radio systems; optical systems (barcodes, quick reference codes (QR), etc.), or similar systems. Such identification codes are commonly used to identify equipment and features or provide other information that is location-sensitive. Devices, such as smartphones, can read machine-readable tags.